Trust in you
by Maegera
Summary: *nailchew*My first fic...*panic*...ok, Hakkai does sth....uhm, BAD for the relationship between him and Gojyo and with that, everything begins...be nice, PLEASE R&R^-^


Uhm *nervous*,hello! This is my first ficcie and I hope you'll like it. it's just the prologue, I know, but I just want to know if you want me to continue it or not, because it wouldn't have much sense if I write and write and no one's reading it ^_^, oh, yeah, I'm not originally English- speaking, so the maaany mistakes (Sorry.) and I don't really understand this uploading it doesn't do what I want, ok, I talked enough =} .  
  
If there are any similarities with other fics, I didn't mean it! I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, it was created by Minekura-Sensei( if I would own it, the Saiyuki-boys would be all miiine, hehe.)  
  
Trust in you By Maharet  
  
Prologue: The thing he should never have done  
  
  
  
Soft whispers int his ear, from sensual red lips.  
  
. . . Come to me. . .  
  
This lips, bruising over his neck, full of temptation; her arousing voice, making promises she would never keep; her cold fingers stroking over his hot and naked skin.  
  
Hakkai woke up with a heavy headache. He groaned and turned around in the bed, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his face to protect himself from the morninglight. The thin blanket on his body was cool and let him shudder. Abrupt Hakkai sat up and ignored the protesting pain in his head. I wear., I wear. "Nothing??!" His green eyes widened. Where am I? He thought and tried to figure out what had happened in whose bed he had slept. Massaging his temples, his memory slowly returned.  
  
It had been a long night in the inn, for the first time since.let us say long ago, the four travellers had some time to stay in a town for more than some days. Everything could have been very quiet and nice, if Gojyo hadn't brought this strange wine (Actually, Gojyo called it a weak one) and if SHE hadn't been there.  
  
Thoughtlessly he had drunk and drunk. Hakkai smirked. I shouldn't have trusted in Gojyo.He knew how twisted his opinion about alcohol was. So at least the fault of himself.  
  
After that everything he could remember was that he had noticed a woman, pretty, staring into their direction. First, Hakkai had thought that she was, like every other woman, interested in his redhaired companion, but she had directly looked in HIS eyes, like she had wanted to tell him something[A/N:..dirty ;P?]. He didn't know why, he had been already very drunk, but he had returned looking at her ( Or he had tried to, sometimes he hadn't known where or at whom he was looking at) and had sent an enticing smile, which had been answered with an unequivocal look in her eyes.  
  
The rest of them..Goku had been eating all the time with foodplates all around him and Sanzo had been quiet as ever and sometimes drinking from his cup. Gojyo. when the woman had started gleaming to him he had really tried not to think or look at him, but he had noticed his short and indifferent seeming glances, that made him crazy! To get more courage Hakkai had drunk even more, then he had got a blackout.  
  
Some pictures rushed through his mind, pictures which showed what shouldn't have happened. he shook his head and looked around. This was not HIS room. It was about mid-day, his clothes layed untidy on the floor, the bed was a silent witness of what had happened the night before and the air smelled after alcohol and a woman's perfume.  
  
Hakkai stiffened. Had.had HE seen him going with her? Damn, he couldn't remember how he got into this bed! It would be terrible for the half youkai and, Hakkai had to confess, for himself also. Whom could he ask? Sanzo? No, he wasn't a person to ask such questions to. There was only Goku left. Strange, he thought, normally it's Goku who comes to me with somethinglike that, now I go to him!  
  
He stood up from the bed and put on his clothes. After giving the room a last look, he left it fast.  
  
-Prologue End-  
  
to be continued?  
  
  
  
  
  
*blush* did you like it? Please review me (nice things °-^)! You can also make some (Vorschläge) for the story, or pairings, hehe; I have a rough storyline, but the rest is open! Hm, when I think about it, it's not just my fic then. YAMETE!!! *throatclearing* Uhm, see you in the first chapter- if you want! ( (*sigh* I should be more self-confident.) 


End file.
